Carta a Santa Bastardo
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Una carta dirigida a Santa siempre esta llena de los últimos y mejores juguetes sacados por las empresas para estas fechas tan festivas. Lovino en ves de pedirle juguetes a Santa, le pide sus más profundos deseos.
1. Entregando la carta

_**Una carta dirigida a Santa siempre esta llena de los últimos y mejores juguetes sacados por las empresas para estas fechas tan festivas. Lovino en ves de pedirle juguetes a Santa, le pide sus más profundos deseos. **_

**Capitulo 1: Entregando la carta.**

_Pov Romano_

Cuando era niño, el bastardo me inculcó la rara costumbre de que cada año le escribiera una carta a Santa Claus para pedirle las cosas que quería me trajera en tan esperado día de diciembre.

Desde luego, todo estaba condicionado a la conducta que yo mantuviera durante todo el año, y el bastardo, siempre pendiente de todo, observándome en todo momento y de vez en cuando recordándome antes de dormir las pequeñas travesuras hechas en el día o semana. Yo simplemente me cubría la cara con las sabanas, totalmente rojo de vergüenza, gritando cualquier excusa que viniera a mi mente, siendo seguido por la insoportable risa del español. ¡No tenía porque reírse de mí! Pero no se salvaba, terminaba en el suelo adolorido por mis fuertes cabezazos a su estomago. ¡Lo tenía bien merecido!

Sin embargo, eso no me detenía a escribir la carta como todos los años y entregársela al bastardo para que se la diera al gordo rojo. No importaba cuan travieso fuera ni cuan malcriado me comportara con Antonio, la mayoría de las cosas que pedía siempre aparecían por arte de magia bajo el arbolito. El cual adoraba decorar, aunque Antonio no lo creyera así. ¡No podía dejar que lo supiera! Aunque nunca pude conocer a Santa Claus porque, según el español, me quedaba dormido cuando él llegaba y le daba pena despertarme. ¡Y bien que no lo hacia, tremendo cabezazo le hubiera dado y entonces no me daría más regalos!

Pero vaya la sorpresa que me lleve al descubrir la noche antes de navidad, al bastardo dejando los regalos bajo el enorme árbol, y comiendo las galletas que cocine para el gordo barbudo. Fue tan grande mi desilusión que no le hable por semanas, siendo las peores semanas para el hispano. No tenía porque mentirme. Desde ese entonces no hago más cartas a Santa Claus, pero puede que esta sea la excepción.

-¡Bastardo! – grite entrando a su casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y tirando la chaqueta que me había regalado la navidad pasada al sillón más cercano, dejándome puesta la bufanda. El frío de afuera me calaba los huesos.

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba. – escuche que decía desde la cocina, bastante emocionado diría yo. No es que no frecuenta venir, sino que por lo general él lo pedía. – ¿Me extrañas tanto que no puedes esperar un día más a verme? – pregunto al verme entrar a la cocina, deteniendo sus laboreas. Estaba preparando algunas de las cosas que comeríamos mañana junto con mi estúpido fratello y el macho patata, y de seguro sus salidos amigos.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién desearía verte? ¡Si lo único que sabes hacer es molestar, maldición! – grite totalmente rojo ya que sus palabras tenían algo de verdad, cosa que no admitiría frente a él ni nadie.

-No seas tan cruel con el Jefe Lovi. – dijo fingiendo un tono triste, ¿o era real? Con este idiota no se sabe. – Solo vengo a entregarte una carta. – mencione tartamudeando mientras la sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón, extendiéndosela. ¡Perfecto Lovino, tenías que tartamudear!

Tomó la carta enseguida, rozando los dedos con los míos, produciendo una corriente placentera por todo mi cuerpo, logrando también que me sonrojara. Miro el sobre curioso, poniendo cara de confusión al leer el nombre a quién iba dirigido, a él.

_Para: Santa Bastardo_

_De: Lovino Romano Vargas_

-¿Y esto Lovi? Creí que luego de que me descubrieras dejando los regalos esa noche no harías más cartas para Santa. – la sonrisa se le borroso, regresando al instante. De seguro recordó lo mal que la paso todo ese tiempo que no le hable tras el engaño.

Cierto que no lo haría de nuevo, pero tengo mis razones, razones que no le diría aunque me embriagara. No importaba lo vergonzoso que fuera el contenido de la carta ni lo rojo que me pondré al verlo mañana en la noche y ver esa sonrisa lasciva que de seguro me dedicara al verme.

-Léela cuando me valla. – me dispuse a decir algo rojo, escondiendo el rostro tras el flequillo, evitando así que me viera del todo. – ¡Y no me llames ni busques cuando la leas que no te responderé bastardo! – grite apuntándole con el dedo acusador.

-Esto es raro, pero vale, no te llamare ni veré hasta la noche de mañana. – sonriendo como el idiota que es, guardo la carta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Salí de la cocina sin despedirme, caminando directo a la salida. Si me mantenía un segundo más en esa casa le arrebataría la carta del bolsillo y saldría corriendo. La rompería al llegar al departamento, haciendo como si nunca la hubiera escrito para luego quemarla y que no hubiera pruebas de que alguna vez la escribí.

Cogí la chaqueta del sillón y antes que me dispusiera abrir la puerta para seguir con la huida, el bastardo me toma del brazo acercándome a su cuerpo y plantando un corto beso en mis labios, pero lo suficientemente largo para que pudiera estremecerme entre sus brazos y suspirar en sus labios.

-El muérdago. – dijo apuntando arriba luego de separarnos, soltándome enseguida. Mire lo que apuntaba con las mejillas encendidas de color carmesí, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Un diminuto muérdago decoraba la entrada de la casa. Si lo hubiera visto antes me habría despedido del bastardo en la cocina.

Me puse la chaqueta rápidamente, saliendo a toda madre de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta con el español aún parado ahí, mirando como corría, podía sentir su mirada en mí hasta que desaparecí cruzando la esquina de la calle. No pude evitar tocarme los labios al llegar al departamento. Aún permanecía el calor de los labios de Antonio sobre los míos, tan solo recordarlo me producía un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo.

**Fin del primer cap. **

**Me gustaría que comentaran lo que nuestro querido Lovi le escribió en la carta a Antonio si es posible, me ayudarían un montón y se los agradecería mucho chicas. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. **

**Bye bye.**


	2. Más que una carta para Santa

**Capitulo 2: Más que una carta para Santa.**

_Pov Antonio_

Desde que Romano era un niño, trate lo mejor posible de inculcarle buenos hábitos, siendo un tanto difícil por su mal carácter y falta de respeto a sus mayores. Le enseñe la costumbre de escribirle una carta a Santa Claus para que pidiera las cosas que quería y no me decía por su enorme orgullo, siéndome más fácil saber que comprarle en tan hermosa fecha.

Claro esta, todo con la condición de que debía portarse bien todo el año para poder recibir lo que quería. Me mantenía siempre pendiente de lo que hacia, observándole cada vez que el tiempo me lo permitía. De vez en cuando le recordaba a la hora de dormir todas las travesuras que había hecho durante el día o semana. Simplemente se cubría la cara con las sabanas, gritando cualquier escusa que viniera a su mente de niño. No podía evitar reír cada vez que lo hacia. ¡Se veía tan adorable! Aunque cuando menos me lo esperaba terminaba tirado en el suelo adolorido por uno de sus cabezazos.

No importara cuantas veces le dijera que Santa no le traería regalos por malcriado y desobediente, las cosas seguían igual, pero podía ver el esfuerzo por portarse bien y no ser tan malo conmigo. ¡Eso ameritaba una recompensa! Tampoco podía evitar el hecho de comprarle la mayor cantidad de cosas que escribía en la carta.

La noche antes de navidad, procuraba cansar lo más posible a Lovi para que se durmiera rápido y poder colocar los regalos bajo el árbol que decorábamos siempre junto, con unos cuantos reclamos por parte de Lovino. Vaya fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo una noche verme dejar los regalos mientras comía una de las galletas que preparaba en la mañana. Fue tan grande su desilusión que no me hablo por semanas, siendo las peores semanas de mi larga existencia.

-¡Bastardo! – escuche la voz de Lovi gritar desde la entrada, seguido de un portazo.

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba. – grite para que supiera donde me encontraba. Emocionado de que viniera a visitarme de sorpresa. Siempre era yo él que le rogaba que viniera. - ¿Me extrañas tanto que no puedes esperar un día más a verme? – pregunte al verle entrar a la cocina, deteniendo lo que hacia. Preparaba algunos bocadillos que comeríamos mañana junto con su hermano, Ludwig, y probablemente Gilbert y Francis.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién desearía verte? ¡ Si lo único que sabes hacer es molestar, maldición! – grito totalmente rojo. Me dedique a mirar ese rojo tan parecido al de los tomates sin que se diera cuenta.

-No seas tan cruel con el Jefe Lovi. – dije fingiendo un tono triste a ver si caía en mi trampa.

-Solo vengo a entregarte una carta – menciono tartamudeando mientras sacaba el sobre del bolsillo del pantalón, extendiéndomela.

Tome la carta enseguida, rozando los dedos con los suyos. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió toda la espalda. Mire el sobre curioso. La verdad no recibía una carta de Lovi desde lo sucedido hace ya varios años. La confusión en mi rostro no se hizo esperar al leer el nombre a quién iba dirigida la carta. A mí. Solo él podría decirme bastardo.

_Para: Santa Bastardo _

_De: Lovino Romano Vargas_

-¿Y esto Lovi? Creí que luego de que me descubrieras dejando los regalos esa noche no harías más cartas para Santa. – sentí como se me borraba la sonrisa, no pude evitar recordar lo mal que la pase esas semanas que no me hablo, inmediatamente volví a sonreír.

-Léela cuando me valla. – dispuso a decir algo rojo, escondiendo el rostro tras el flequillo, evitando que le viera. - ¡Y no me llames ni busques cuando la leas que no te responderé bastardo! – grito apuntándome con el dedo.

¿Qué decía la carta para que se pusiera tan alterado? Verlo actuar así me producía una enorme curiosidad.

-Esto es raro, pero vale, no te llamare ni veré hasta la noche de mañana. – dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa, guarde el sobre en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Salió de la cocina sin despedirse, caminando directo a la salida de la casa. No dude en seguirlo, no podía permitir que se fuera sin antes despedirse de mí. Su actitud cada ves era más extraña. Vi como cogía la chaqueta que le regale la navidad pasada del sillón. Antes que se dispusiera abrir la puerta para huir, lo tome del brazo sin mucha fuerza. Por alguna razón mis ojos miraron el muérdago que esa misma mañana había colocado por pura decoración. Lo atraje a mi pecho y plante un corto beso en sus tentadores labios, siendo lo suficientemente largo para sentirlo estremecerse entre mis brazos y suspirar en mis labios.

-El muérdago. – dije como escusa apuntando arriba luego de separarnos, soltándolo enseguida sin saber porque. Miro lo que apuntaba con las mejillas encendidas de rojo, no se atrevió a mirarme a la cara, tal vez por orgullo o otra cosa que no supe identificar.

Se puso la chaqueta rápidamente, saliendo de la casa a todo lo que daban sus piernas, dejando la puerta abierta, conmigo aún ahí y el viento helado entrando. No deje de mirarle hasta que desapareció cruzando la esquina de la calle. Cerré la puerta y me toque los labios, sintiendo aún el calor de los de Romano.

Saque la carta del bolsillo mientras caminaba a la sala, abriéndola con cuidado de no romperla y dañar el contenido. Pude contemplar con agrado la pulcra letra de Lovino.

"_Ciao__ bastardo…_

_Primero antes que nada, tienes que saber que aún no te perdono por lo de hace años estúpido, pero no es que me preocupe por ti o me importes, ¡Claro que no! Sin embargo, aprendí que puedo confiar una vez más al maldito barrigón, o debería decir, al maldito bastardo acosador roba tomates. ¡Sí estoy hablando de ti Antonio! _

_Entonces, diré que para esta navidad, quiero… bene, algo que solo tú, sí… tú maldito bastardo pervertido… lo que deseo para esta navidad, es… maldición esto es difícil, ¿vale? "_

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. En verdad Lovi eres demasiado adorable. Seguí leyendo.

"_Quiero que te mudes a mi apartamento, pero es solo porque estoy cansado de vivir solo, Veneciano me abandono por el macho patatas. ¡Nunca se lo perdonare! Además es complicado limpiar un lugar tan grande sin tener quien te ayude, maldición. No te pongas a pensar en cosas que no vienen al tema bastardo pervertido que de seguro lo estas haciendo."_

-Lovi, me conoces demasiado bien – solté, llevándome una mano a la cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

"_Y, bene, no estaría mal que te pusieras tu traje de torero uno de estos días. ¡Simplemente no recuerdo como se te ve! ¡Nada más es eso lo juro! También me gustaría decirte que… que yo…"_

Una enorme mancha de tinta negra apareció sin que me lo esperara.

"_Olvídalo, no tiene importancia."_

No me esperaba esto y lo ultimo me dejaba con mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué habría querido decirme Lovino? Releí nuevamente la carta pensando que el cerebro me había jugado una mala pasada, pero no, las palabras seguían siendo las mismas.

Deje la carta en el sofá, había olvidado por completo la comida de mañana y empezaba a oler un poco a quemado. Salí corriendo a la cocina, sin embargo, aunque la comida se estaba quemando, no podía evitar la enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**Fin del cap 2. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a las que comentaron sus ideas, me ayudaron bastante. En especial a ti **_ .Angel_**, por lo que pudiste ver adopte tú idea.** **Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Bye bye**


	3. Confesiones inesperadas

**Perdón por la demora, estuve distraída en otros asuntos toda la semana. Siento que me quedo del asco pero ustedes son las que opinan…**

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones inesperadas **

Los preparativos están listos, cada una de las cosas se encuentra en el sitio que debe estar. Desde muy temprano Antonio fue decorando la casa con diferentes adornos luminosos, debía de darles una buena impresión a sus amigos y más si Lovino cenaría con él esa noche. Veneciano, quien había llegado de primero junto a Ludwig, le ayudo a Antonio a organizar la mesa y terminar un postre que no logro hacer el día anterior.

-¿Crees que mi fratello se demore? – preguntó dejando el plato faltante en la mesa. Ludwig se disponía a esperarle en la sala.

-Sabes como es él, - se quitó el delantal blanco con decorados de tomates que traía puesto para no ensuciarse la ropa, guardándolo en una de las gavetas del comedor – cuando se trata de comida no demora en llegar.

El timbre sonó minutos después de que el ibérico mencionara eso. Rápidamente fue abrir la puerta, no podía hacer esperar a la persona que tocaba, sin embargo sabía quien era. Romano, viendo que se demoraban en abrirle la puerta, comenzó a tocar desesperadamente el timbre, estando al punto de dañarlo. El frío que hacia le provocaba estornudos fuertes, esperaba no enfermarse por culpa del bastardo. Frunció el ceño al escuchar como quitaban la tranca a la puerta y esta se abría.

-Ya era hora. Te tardaste un millón bastardo. – fue el saludo que le dio Lovino a Antonio sin siquiera mirarle.

-Si solo tarde unos segundos Lovi. – abrió completamente la puerta, dándole a que pasara.

Recordó el beso de ayer por el muérdago colgado en la puerta, colorándose de tan solo pensarlo, entro empujando al español, quien con un suspiro cerro la puerta tras de si. Se adentro en la casa dejando a Antonio detrás ni se inmuto en quitarse el abrigo. Lo dejaría por ahí tirado.

Lovino no podía mirar a Antonio a la cara sin recordar el beso y el hecho de que le entrego la carta ayer no ayudaba del todo. Pensaba ignorarlo toda la cena y hablar con él luego de que se fueran todos.

-¡Fratello llegaste! – grito alegre Veneciano abrazándolo por detrás, colgándose por el cuello del mayor.

-¡Estúpido, me estas ahorcando maldición! – grito Lovino dándole un codazo en las costillas, zafándose de él. Veneciano no tardo en echarse a llorar tirado en el suelo diciendo lo malo que era por tratarlo así.

Ludwig apareció segundos después de escuchar al menor de los italias llorar a ver que había sucedido, viendo que Lovino no se encontraba muy lejos de su hermano supo lo que sucedió.

-Deberías tratar mejor a tu hermano Lovino. – dijo ayudando a Veneciano a levantarse, este sollozaba por el golpe.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Yo hago lo que quiera maldición! – cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada, enojado.

-Lovi, no empieces. – mencionó el ibérico parándose a su lado. Romano se limitó a sacarle el dedo e irse a tumbar al sillón más cercano. Antonio negó ante la actitud que mostraba.

Tal vez se estaba pasando un poco con el español, pero no sabía como actuar. Las cosas le salían sin que pudiera detenerlas. Frunciendo el ceño se tiro en el sillón como si estuviera en su casa, puesto que prácticamente lo estaba. Jamás olvidaría todas las cosas que Antonio y él hicieron en aquella casa al ser apenas un niño.

En la esquina de la sala diviso el árbol de navidad sin encender. Se encontraba más lleno de adornos que la navidad pasada. Noto que algunos adornos era nuevos. Levantándose con mucha flojera del sillón, fue a prender las luces del árbol.

España siguió a Romano sin que se diera cuenta. La actitud que muestra con su persona le preocupa. No entendía como de un día para otro este estuviera así. ¿Le abría molestado el beso?

-Lovi, la comida esta servida. Ven antes que se enfríe. – mencionó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-Espero que valga la pena bastardo. No vine a comer basura. – Y ahí estaban de nuevo las groserías. Se maldijo mentalmente el tener la lengua tan suelta y afilada.

-Te gustara, ya lo verás. – sonrío con su característica alegría. Tantos años conviviendo con él hizo que no le afectaran sus groserías. Sonrío más al observar lo que tenía en las manos, una foto que siempre colocaba de ellos dos juntos en la primera navidad que tuvo con el italiano. Lovino no se dio cuenta de que Antonio lo descubrió.

Romano se quito el abrigo, dejándolo sobre el sillón, sin mirar al español se dirigió al comedor con largas zancadas. El estomago ya empezaba hacerle ruido y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Antonio, soltando un suspiro de resignación lo siguió de forma lenta. Antes de medianoche averiguaría porque actuaba así con él.

-¡Fratello siéntate al lado mío! Veee~ - pidió Veneciano con su alegría de siempre, recuperado ya del golpe de su fratello. – Per favore.

Viendo que estaría lejos del ibérico acepto sentarse junto a su hermano. Arrepintiéndose rápidamente al sentir los brazos de Veneciano rodear el cuello y los insoportables "Vee~" en el oído. Al final termino sentado al lado de Antonio, no soporto demasiado a su hermano.

-¿Sabes si Gilbert va a venir? – le pregunto Antonio al alemán mientras se servía un poco de paella y pastan que él mismo preparo.

-En estos momentos esta en la cárcel junto con Francis por andar desnudos en un área publica. – dijo con total seriedad y un toque de enfado. Su hermano nunca aprendería a comportarse como adulto.

-¡Mejor, así hay menos idiotas! – hablo Lovino con la boca llena de pasta.

-Lovi no hables con la boca llena. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Romano trago la pasta que comía, tomo un poco del vino que trajo su fratello y miro con el ceño fruncido al hispano.

-No te servirá de nada repetirlo bastardo, no pienso acerté caso. Mejor no gastes saliva innecesaria.

Antonio viendo que Ludwig estaba ocupado limpiando a Veneciano y pidiéndole que fuera más cuidadoso al comer, y Romano seguía comiendo tranquilo su pasta sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones, se inclino invadiendo el espacio personal del italiano mayor.

-¿Q- qué… - no termino de hablar, puesto que Antonio lo cayo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Lovi, sabes que tengo pensado ponerme el traje de torero cuando Feli y Ludwig se vayan. – le susurro sensual en el oído.

La cara del italiano se convirtió en un foquito de navidad por la forma que lo dijo, y la imagen mental de Antonio con esos pantalones apretados que tanto le gustan no ayudaba del todo a calmarse.

-Por cierto, - lamio una mancha de salsa que tenía en la comisura del labio inferior. – no me gusta que me ignores.

Lovino lo miro sorprendido. Antonio siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Veneciano y Ludwig hicieron como que no vieron lo que hizo Antonio, aunque posiblemente el leve sonrojo del alemán los delataría. Inconscientemente, Lovino toco donde el ibérico le lamio, queriendo sentir en otros lugar esa traviesa lengua, específicamente en su... Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento volviendo a sonrojarse.

En todo lo que quedo de la cena se dedico a jugar con la comida. El hambre por alguna razón se le había quitado. En lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras del español y unas cuantas imágenes de Antonio con el traje de torero que no hacían más que excitarlo.

-¿Fratello, te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado Veneciano. Notando que Romano había dejado de comer hace ya bastante su pasta.

-No me pasa nada maldición, deja de preocuparte tanto joder. – se metió una gran porción de pasta en la boca haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien, manchándose en el acto.

Antonio miro de reojo al italiano. Puede que sus palabras tomaron un efecto diferente, aún así le encantaba ver como se había puesto Romano.

Terminaron de comer. A pesar de solo haber sido los cuatro, las bandejas con comida quedaron casi vacías. El vino en su totalidad se termino y Veneciano ya comenzaba a tener los efectos del licor en el cuerpo.

-Vee~ Doitsu nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano gemelo. – a pesar de estar sentado no paraba de tambalearse. – Pensé que solo tenías a Gilbert.

-Antonio, creo que nos tendremos que ir antes de tiempo. Italia no esta… – lo mira por unos segundos. – totalmente en si.

Veneciano se paro de su silla y se fue a sentar en las piernas del alemán, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico. Romano estaba a punto de pararse y volverlo a sentar en su puesto si no fuera porque Antonio se lo impidió de una forma algo pervertida.

-¿No puedes esperar al postre? – pregunto Antonio desilusionado.

La parte del norte de Italia comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente. Diciendo cosas inentendibles para los oídos de los demás.

-Creo que no. – le acaricio los cabellos con cuidado, evitando tocar el rulo a ver si con eso dejaba de llorar. – Tendremos que llevárnoslo.

Asintiendo, Antonio se paro de la mesa rumbo a la cocina. Metió los struffoli que hizo con Veneciano en un envase plástico, lo metió en una bolsa y se los entrego a Ludwig. El alemán le dio las gracias por la comida y salió de la casa con el italiano al hombro, que ahora empezaba a decir cosas más propias de su hermano, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Bueno Lovi – miro al italiano quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada a otro lado – Estamos solos y... - hizo una pausa a ver que decía Romano.

-¿Y qué bastardo? ¿Qué perversiones estás pensando? – lo miro de reojo con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-Y… quisiera saber que dice bajo el enorme tachón de tinta en la carta. Me dejaste pensando Lovi. - sonrío al ver la reacción italiana.

Romano se sonrojo violentamente, pareciéndose a las bolitas rojas que adornan el árbol en la sala. Podría decirle e irse, pero luego no sabría si era correspondido. Cruzo los brazos sin saber que hacer. Sintiendo dos brazos rodearle la cintura, salto de improviso. El español lo ataco desprevenido.

-¿Qué haces bastardo? ¡Suéltame! – movió los brazos desesperado porque lo soltara.

-Te has puesto más rojo de lo normal, ¿qué no quieres que sepa Lovi? – pregunto rasando los labios con la oreja italiana, provocando un leve temblor en el chico.

-N- no es na- nada importante. – dijo tartamudeando y bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Antonio dejo de abrazar a Lovino. Inmediatamente la parte sur de Italia se alejo lo más posible del país de la pasión, usando una de las silla del comedor como escudo.

-¿Te vas a mudar conmigo bastardo? – se atrevió a preguntar. - ¡No es que realmente te quiera cerca, es solo que… bueno… tu sabes… leíste la carta!

-Preferiría que vinieras tu acá, no tiene muchas cosa que traer. ¿Qué te parece? El cuarto también es más amplio.

-Bueno… - inflo las mejillas de forma infantil, a veces, sin que se diera cuenta hacia el gesto. - ¿Aún quieres saber que decía bajo el tachón de tinta? – susurro, sin embargo España logró escucharle.

Antonio asintió entusiasmado, mirando fijamente al italiano, esperando que siguiera hablando. Romano, nervioso y sonrojado, abrió varias veces la boca, sin embargo ningún sonido salía de ella. Salió corriendo a la sala, seguido de un Antonio algo confundidos. Tirándose en el sofá, cubrió su cara con su abrigo, murmurando un par de maldiciones en italiano.

El hispano se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda, intentando darle algo de valor. Pocas veces Lovino actuaba así, y no lo hacia a menos que fuera algo importante.

-Lovi, sea lo que sea no me voy a burlar, sabes que no soy así. – intento que sus palabras lo calmaran.

Descubriendo su rostro, lo miro, sus ojos marrones reflejando algo que Antonio no logro captar, para luego lanzarse a su pecho, tumbando de espaldas a su bastardo en el sillón. Sin ponerse a preguntar que sucedía, Antonio lo abrazo de inmediato. Se quedaron así unos largos minutos. Romano no queriendo alejarse de la calidez española. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaba los abrazos de España.

-Y- yo t-te… - comenzó a decir Lovino. Antonio lo miraba con suma atención, pero apenas podía verle el rostro por culpa del cabello. – Te… - tomó aire y mirándole a los ojos se decidió a confesarse sin más rodeos. – Te amo bastardo. – dijo con voz firme y algo sonrojado.

El país de la pasión se quedo en shock, tal vez no escucho bien. Abrió los ojos como dos tomates bien grandes y maduros. No se esperaba lo que escucho, pensaba que era otra cosa. Ahora era él al que no le salían las palabras de la boca.

-¡Di algo de una maldita vez bastardo! ¡Me pones nervioso joder! – grito, cansado de ver la cara de imbécil que había puesto el español.

-También te amo Lovi. – dijo por fin, dejando casi de igual manera a Lovino.

Aprovechando la estupefacción italiana, Antonio junto sus labios con los de Lovino, este soltó un gemido de sorpresa al verse prisionero en los labios españoles. Cerrando los ojos, se dejo llevar por esa caricia que Antonio le bridaba de improviso. Romano aferro la camisa de Antonio, mientras sentía como este lo hacia con sus cintura.

Se separaron minutos después a causa de la falta de aire. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos países chocaban entre si, cálidas. Una enorme sonrisa cruzo los labios españoles, más feliz no podía estar. Lovino, en vez de sonreír se sonrojo más, seguía respirando agitado, pues el beso fue más largo y apasionado que el de ayer.

-¿Cuándo piensas ponerte el maldito traje de torero bastardo? Ya hace mucho que se fue mi fratello y el macho patata. – dijo al recuperar el aliento.

Antonio soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse, apretando más contra si el cuerpo de su ahora pareja.

-Que impaciente Lovi. – dijo entre risas.

-¡No es para reírse bastardo! ¡Esto es serio! – grito contra su pecho.

-Si tanto quieres ver mi increíble trasero esta bien.

Maldición lo había descubierto. Volvió a colocarse como un tomate mientras era arrastrado por Antonio hasta la habitación. No tenía porque quejarse, ahora ese trasero de torero era todo suyo. ¡Y quien se atreviera a tocarlo conocería la furia de los Vargas!

_**Fin**_


	4. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

-¡Bastardo! - dijo Romano recostado en el pecho de su torero.

Antonio abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, estaba que se dormía después de hacerle el amor a Lovino, en cambio, él italiano seguía con energía para su sorpresa. Le aparto unos cuantos mechones de la cara a Lovino, logrando ver mejor sus ojos marrones.

Luego de que Antonio se colocara el traja de torero y le modelara a Lovino, este no aguanto las ganas de ver ese trasero tan apretado, lanzándosele encima, tumbándolo en la cama y devorando los labios españoles como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Antonio se sorprendió por la acción, pero no lo detuvo en lo absoluto, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Qué sucede Lovi? - pregunto, acomodándose mejor en la cama, viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Fe- feliz na-navidad - dijo tartamudeando sin por evitarlo.

-Feliz navidad Lovi. - dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Planto el ultimo beso de la noche en los labios hinchados de su novio.

Sonrojado, Romano se metió en las sabanas, dándole la espalda a Antonio. El hispano lo saco de su escondite riéndose divertido ante la acción tan infantil. Lo abrazo por la cintura aún con las protestas del chico. Romano dejo de protestar luego de unos segundos, adormeciéndose con las inesperadas caricias españolas en su cabello. Termino dormido minutos después. Antonio lo acomodo entre sus brazos, cayendo en segundo en el país de los sueños.

Realmente había sido la mejor de las navidades.

**Ahora si, ya se termino. De la nada me vino a la mente hacer esta pequeña parte. **

**Feliz navidad a todas. **


End file.
